1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall unit with thermal and acoustic insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known wall unit with thermal and acoustic insulation comprises two sheet metal panels of equal size, sealing strips of resilient material arranged between the margins of said panels, and insulating plates filling the cavity between said panels. When used as components of an external wall, the individual wall units are suspended on wall supports by means of angle brackets. Similar wall units serve as partition walls extending from floor to ceiling for internal rooms. The thermal and acoustic insulation of such wall units is however, poor.